The present invention relates generally to on-line computer networks, and more particularly to social networks where members may interact online and live (in real-time) in the context of some particular content or activity.
To find any general information or content, or to purchase a product on-line using a computer network, such as the World Wide Web (Internet) a user has several well-known options. He may utilize a search engine such as Google, Yahoo or Overture, etc., and be presented with hundreds of potential websites that could be a source of the information, content or product, and through which the user must navigate to seek relevant information; or if a search site supports sponsored links, the user can click on any of those sponsored links that might have the information, content or product sought. If a source of the content, product or information is known, the user can enter the URL for that source (website) into a browser for access. If the information, content or product is not found then the user can utilize search engines to attempt to locate it. Some websites such as AOL, Yahoo, etc., have directories of categories and subcategories that the user can also navigate to try to find the information, content or product of interest.
Another approach is clicking on a banner presented to the user on some web-site, which might have the information, content or product sought. Additionally, the user can click on a URL embedded in some other site or email to access the site containing the content/information that the user is looking for.
While the above approaches may work to locate the particular information, content or product being sought, these and most other known approaches are inefficient, time-consuming, and may not be capable of locating the precise information the user is seeking. In addition, the user cannot know if the information he does receive is up-to-date, or whether there may be yet another site with better or more relevant information. In addition, none of the known approaches enable a user to interact with others who may have actual specific knowledge or experience of interest, or interact in real-time with an actual live expert on the information. Whereas some sites, primarily e-commerce sites that sell services or products, offer an option to chat with a live person, most limit discussion to answering support or service questions about their specific products and services, and they do not offer advice or recommendations about other products. If, for instance, the user is looking for specific expert information on art paintings by Monet, or to obtain advice and recommendations, he/she cannot lookup such information or have a discussion with an actual live person to whom he/she can ask questions. Existing approaches do not typically permit access other humans, potentially the best source of information in real-time. Typical search engines do not lend themselves to detailed queries of the type that can locate certain precise information, content, or products that may be of particular interest to a user, or refer the user to locations where it may be obtained.
In addition, current social networks are web-based (server based) applications and do not have a real-time client component similar to what instant messaging (IM) applications (for example, Yahoo Messenger) offer. There is no way for a social network member to tell from signing on to any social network site who from his/her network universe is online on a given site. Social networks today are mostly for asynchronous interaction and facilitation of introduction. They do not promote real-time online interactive activities.
IM programs are disjoint from the content and the user interest.
What is needed are systems and methods that address the forgoing and other known problems associated with accessing specifically desired or sought content, or information on general topics or products quickly, efficiently, through and by interacting with others having the same interests and in the process bringing the online experience closer to a real-word physical experience, and it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.